


Unclean

by breakingslowly



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingslowly/pseuds/breakingslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you run from what's inside you?</p><p>Dean's dead and Sam's wrecked. Is there really any better time for Lucifer to show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclean

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4EG4LczODw&list=PLB4u1sXQhQAsmkifL2fcm_Er6HojS2o0E&index=4
> 
> The link above inspired this fanfic! Basically this happens as season 3 of Supernatural ends.. It's been a while since I've written anything so I hope this makes up for it. Love you guys <3  
> Also, this is a birthday present to my boyfriend. (:

He wasn't human. That much he was sure of.

Sam didn't have much to hold onto other than his father, Dean.. and the fact that he wasn't human. His last tie had never been very important, even when he was having visions and that one time when he moved a dresser with his mind. No, it hadn't been a big part of his life. Sure, Dean worried about what it might do to him but otherwise? Being.. not human wasn't a very big deal to Sam despite hating himself for it. 

But then his dad died and you know what? Then Dean died too. Those three strings turned into one in less than two years. Of course he clutched tightly to the only thing he had left, what else could he do? It started the night of Dean's death, hours after Sam and Bobby had buried his big brother six feet under. The crossroad demons wouldn't answer his attempt at summoning- he'd tried three different crossroads and as much as he hated it, he knew he had to sleep. He had spent two full nights awake and going longer wouldn't help him get his brother back. He had to be rested.

Something was off about the room he had gotten, he knew it when he opened the door. It was cold inside despite the warm weather outside. Despite the chill, Sam throws down his bags and locks the door - sure to put up the "do not disturb" sign - and kicks off his shoes. Only then does he take the time to look for sulfur, wanting it to be a black eyed son of a bitch. Or maybe even Lilith, maybe he could come up with a way to gank her off the top of his head. 

The motel was empty. Sam showers and gets dressed, peeks out the window to check on the impala. Just the sight of it sends a sharp stab of pain to his heart and he forces his gaze away, turning off the lights. Crawls into bed. And tries to sleep.

Sometime during the night it seemed he had finally fallen asleep because the next thing Sam knew, he was crying and clutching at his pillow and the clock read 4AM. Only... his pillow wasn't a pillow. Stupid as it is, Sam's first hope is that it's his big brother - as pathetic and slightly awkward as that is - that's back from the dead. What he felt was cold and soft in a way that was delicate, almost as if he could just put his hand right through the... Girl. Jessica. Her once brown eyes were now ice blue, her full lips parted slightly as she gazed at him almost as if in concern. "Did you have a nightmare, Sam?"

The tone of her voice and the coldness in her eyes sounded alarms in his head but Sam finds it hard to pull away, finds his muscles turned to mush. "Jess," His voice is hoarse like he has a cold, like his breath is being stolen away in Death's cruel kiss. Even his heart seems to skip a beat, his blood runs as cold as the woman in his arms. 

"What were you dreaming?" The woman - Jessica? - asks softly and cups his cheek, tangling their legs together. Her nose tucks against his jaw, voice soft and her breath.. cold against his skin. "Oh, right. It was Dean, wasn't it?"

Sam struggles to make air go into his lungs, trembling as he reaches under his pillow where Ruby's knife was. This wasn't Jessica, she was dead, this was some demon bitch fucking with him. "Who.. Who are you? I want to make a deal or something-"

"I'm not some demon bitch, Sam, and I'm most certainly not here to make a deal. " Her lips curve into a smile against his throat. 

"I'm the archangel Lucifer and you, Sam Winchester, are mine."


End file.
